Two for the Price of One
by Rebecca B Bush
Summary: What if Lucy and her twin sister pulled a prank on the ER that resulted in some tragic results, yet brought back one cool character?
1. A Cut Above the Rest

Two for the price of one  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own them, but if I did, I'd have Carter as my sex slave, Mark as my personal physician, Elizabeth as my midwife, Luka as my other sex slave and Abby, well, she'd just stand around and watch while she drank her tequila. So, no, I don't own them, some dude at NBC owns them!!  
  
Rating: PG - 13, mainly because I like to see the word shit every now and then.  
  
AN: I'm really getting into these Carcy (who the hell comes up with these names anyway?!) stories. Or maybe it's the JC/LK storyline. Hell, we could call it Doctor and Med Student and it would still work! Anyway, this is a different take on the whole stabbing episode, which in my opinion has been beaten to death (no pun intended), myself included. So expect a little angst, a lot of sarcasm and some seriously twisted plotlines!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Chapter 1: A cut above the rest  
  
Six months. Six long, incredibly difficult months since that fateful valentine's day. Carter looked at his reflection in the mirror as he scraped the razor up the side of his face. Sometimes he wished he could be like a girl and not shave every day, but then he started looking like that guy from the mountains, grizzly adams. "OW!" He cursed as his razor hit a funny shape on his face and sliced his skin open. Not only would that hurt like hell, but he'd have to walk around with a piece of toilet paper on it to keep it from bleeding all over his patients. Funny how your face bleeds so much from just a little cut. He glanced again at his reflection and noted that he was starting to look well older than his years.  
  
Carter finished shaving, checked his watch, and splashed aftershave on his face. The cut burned enough to make him wince, and he rummaged in his medicine cabinet to see if he had a small enough bandaid so as not to draw attention to his face. He checked his watch again, grabbed his keys off his nightstand and walked out to his waiting jeep in the driveway. He glanced behind him once at the sprawling mansion that was currently his home, and then drove off to his shift at the hospital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A girl struggled with her large suitcase at O'Hare airport as other impatient luggage grabbers waited for her to get out of the way. She managed to not hit anybody until she got up to the gate, where she proceeded to hit an elderly patron in the back with her luggage.  
  
"Oh God I am SO sorry," she stammered. The old man looked at her kindly for a moment and then disappeared. She shook her head slowly for a moment and then scanned the crowd for a familiar face. There was none. Odd, since it was a red-eye flight and Laila promised to be there at 3:00am, holding up a sign for her. Goofy things like this had been part of their sisterhood for almost 23 years. They shared many things, including identical features.  
  
She scanned the terminal again, hoping that maybe in her jetlagged state she had missed something, but there was no Laila, and no sign that bore the name Lucy with a silver knight on it.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Okay, I have no idea how old Lucy actually was, so if anyone knows, put it in a review and I'll fix the story. Most of you can see where I'm going with this, I hope. Should be one interesting little reunion at County General! 


	2. Sister Dear

Two for the price of one  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own them, but if I did, I'd have Carter as my sex slave, Mark as my personal physician, Elizabeth as my midwife, Luka as my other sex slave and Abby, well, she'd just stand around and watch while she drank her tequila. So, no, I don't own them, some dude at NBC owns them!!  
  
Rating: PG - 13, mainly because I like to see the word shit every now and then.  
  
AN: Chapter 2 as promised. Hopefully this one will be a little longer, and most likely quite angsty. How would you feel if you came back from an extended vacation only to find out that your sister was stabbed and it should've been you, and that your favorite doctor was in rehab because he liked too many pain pills and lost the girl he loved because he was TOO STUPID TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON?! Ahem. Lost control there. Back to the story...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Chapter 2: Sister Dear  
  
Lucy made her way over to the pay phone, suitcase and carry on bumping her legs as she walked. She put the money in the phone, and then couldn't remember the number. Being in Tahiti for 7 months hadn't done her memory well, that was for sure. It finally came to her and she quickly dialed.  
  
"Knight resident," a soft voice answered groggily.  
  
"Mom? Is that you? Laila?" Lucy cried into the phone. Several of the stragglers glanced her way. She waved them off with her hand.  
  
"Wha-? Who is this? If this is another prank call..." the voice answered, growing stronger and angrier by the minute.  
  
Lucy bobbed her head in frustration. What the hell? "Mom, it's me, Lucy. Where. Is. Laila." She bit out the words. She was tired, she was jetlagged and she was certain that although she hadn't been anywhere near Mexico, Montezuma's revenge was creeping up on her.  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone became sharp and indignant. "I don't know who you are, or why you're playing this dirty little game, but STOP CALLING HERE. My daughter is DEAD. LEAVE US ALONE!"  
  
Click.  
  
Lucy stared at the phone in horror. Their daughter was dead, but which daughter? She sank to the floor as her muscles turned to rubber. It had to be Laila who was dead, but since she and her sister hadn't told a soul about the little switch they did, no one would've known it was her, and not Lucy. Eight months ago it had seemed a cool idea when Laila approached her about switching for a bit. Lucy was getting tired of the hospital and Laila had no intention on going to Tahiti with her doctor friends to practice backwoods medicine. Lucy thought it was a grand plan, and since they were both technically doctors, they could substitute for awhile. Laila had always wanted to work in the ER - she had been studying everything with Lucy before she took over, which was a month before Lucy actually left. She got to know the different personalities and habits of everyone there. She was a shoo-in to play Lucy's part. And Lucy had always dreamed of practicing medicine in another country. In Tahiti she had been someone, not someone's little med student to pick on.  
  
A dampness on her hands snapped Lucy out of her reverie. She had to get home and she had to go fast. The telegram that had arrived a month into her stay now made sense, although it hadn't at the time, and she had thought it was just another prank from her teasing sister.  
  
Cabs were not hard to find at three in the morning, so she was on her way home in about ten minutes, frantically trying to figure out what to say to her parents when she got there. She could just continue to be Laila and no one would be the wiser, except her. And she actually wanted to get back to her duties at county. She had started to miss Carter while she was away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was 5:30 in the morning by the time Lucy fumbled with her key to get into the house. It was dark, save for the nightlight in the kitchen. She had gotten to the stairs with her bags when someone called out to her softly.  
  
"Laila, honey, I hope that's you,"  
  
Lucy swallowed hard before answering, "It's me, mom. Lucy, not Laila."  
  
There was a thunk on the floor as Lucy's mom passed out.  
  
AN: Okay, not too angsty yet. Just wait for the next chapter. You'll never guess who is at the Knight house besides Lucy's parents. Well, maybe you will - kudos and green apple blow pops to those who guess correctly. I do have a bit of a dilemma though. How do I write the ER/County reunion? I have a general plot idea, but I think I might need some audience participation. You should have enough grasp of the story right now, and the sort of funny/serious mood. Email me at rebeccab@mrgmi.com with ideas. If I use yours, you'll get an honorary mention in a future author's note!! 


End file.
